


Cars Aren't Supossed to go Airborne

by ShadowxPrince



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: One Shot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowxPrince/pseuds/ShadowxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki makes the mistake of trying to teach BlackStar how to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars Aren't Supossed to go Airborne

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little one shot I thought of a long time ago when I first got my driver's permit! Hope ya like!

SKRREEECH

SKREEEEEEEEEEETCH.

"BlackStar! Slow down!" Tsubaki shouted, clinging onto the car handle for dear life.

"Don't tell me what to do!" BlackStar yelled back, gunning the gas even harder.

"BlackStar please stop the car!" Tsubaki pleaded. She grasped onto the car handle even tighter. She didn't want to die today. So why had she made the mistake of volunteering to teach the crazy blue haired bastard how to drive? Could it have been that Maka and Soul were on a movie night? Or perhaps that Kidd, Liz and Patty had straight up refused? Or maybe that Kim charged more than $50 an hour to teach a "crazy fucker" like BlackStar how to drive? Or, the most likely reason was that they didn't want to die. And it was becoming clear to Tsubaki that if BlackStar didn't stop the car now she would meet her untimely demise.

"STOP THE CAR!" Tsubaki shouted.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH.

With a forceful jerk the car came to a stop on the side of the street. Tsubaki lurched forward, nearly hitting her head on the windshield due to her height. She looked over at BlackStar who was seated in the driver's seat. Because he was so short, Tsubaki had placed 2 or 3 phonebooks on his seat so he would be able to see over the steering wheel. He looked at her with a half disappointed smile.

"What was that for? I was doing so well." He said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"BlackStar, you can't go that fast down this street." Tsubaki said, removing her slightly trembling hand away from the car handle.

"What do you mean I can't? I was going the speed limit!" BlackStar said in great protest.

"The speed limit is 25 and you were going 70!" Tsubaki said, throwing her hands into the air for exaggeration.

"Yeah I know," BlackStar smirked.

"Eh?" Tsubaki gave him a confused look.

"I AM A GOD," BlackStar declared loudly, slamming on the gas "I MAKE MY OWN LIMITS!" The car zipped forward, running a stop sign and almost causing a bad accident.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki cried in terror, her knuckles turning white on both hands as she gripped the handle. BlackStar continued to speed faster and faster until it appeared to Tsubaki that the speed gauge was going to break.

"Please slow doOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWN!" Tsubaki's plea turned into a scream as she realized that they were coming towards the bridge in the center of the town that was now raised for a boat crossing underneath.

"We can make it!" BlackStar was determined. The death weapon's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" BlackStar made no attempt to answer her. Just as she was about to say something, it was like the car had gone into slow motion. As the car flew airborne over the progressively getting wider bridge, Tsubaki yelled,

"Yooou'reee craaaazyyyy!" BlackStar just laughed maniacally. Tsuabaki turned her vision to the bridge in front of her and she gasped.

"Weee'reee not gonnaaaa makeeee itttt!" She cried. This was it she knew she was done for.

"Ohhh yesss weeee areeee!" BlackStar shouted back in what seemed like pointless slow motion. In another pointless gesture the weapon meister floored the gas even though it wouldn't work with solid ground beneath the tired. Tsubaki let out a terrified scream as BlackStar barely made the landing on the other side of the bridge. BlackStar laughed again, without adjusting the speed of the car.

"BlackStar! Please stop!" Tsubaki was in near tears, a few flowing down her face. BlackStar seemed to notice his weapons concern and took a very sharp turn, making the small car go up on two wheels. Tsubaki shrieked again before the car bounced back into place.

"Hang on," he said, "We're almost there." BlackStar said.

"Almost where?" Tsubaki was beyond the point of trying to teach anymore.

"Well we have to give Kidd his car back don't we?" Tsubaki was going to sob. Kidd's car. It was probably damaged from all of BlackStar's stupid stuns. How the hell was she going to tell Kidd? BlackStar made another very sharp turn before speeding through the almost fully opened gates that surrounded Kidd's house. Tsubaki cringed at the sound of the gate scratching down the side of the car. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she noticed that they were coming up on Kidd's house. And fast.

"Slow down!" Tsubaki yelled. BlackStar, now seemingly aware of the situation, began to hit the breaks. But, it wasn't enough. The car traveled up the grand staircase that lead to the large doubled doors before breaking through them and coming to a complete stop in front of the now terrified Kidd, whom was standing there in his underwear pajamas. Without a second thought, Tsubaki burst from the car and fell onto the marble floors of Kidd's house. She began rapidly kissing the ground, thankful that she was still alive and silently promising herself to never drive with BlackStar again.


End file.
